The Clay Master and The Innocent Mind Ninja
by xSimplyMadd
Summary: Ino was stupid enough to go on a mission herself to capture Sasuke. Instead, she wakes up in a strange place. An Akatsuki place, run by Deidara. Deidara explains Ino about the staged battle between him and Sasuke, used to take her. Pein has some plans.


I was inspired by most of the lemons circulating around , and I noticed a shortage of DeiIno. I mean, really, what is the matter with you people? o:

--

When Ino woke up, she was in an unfamiliar building. She sat up, rubbing her head.

She swung her feet around the side of the bed, sliding her shoes on. She walked to the nearest door, only to find it locked. She groaned and slid down the door, crying into her hands. She only wanted to go home. She wanted to see Sakura and Shikamaru so badly.

The knob of her door jiggled a little before being opened a crack. The man sighed. "Get up, bitch."

Ino shakily crawled away from the door, going to the wall to sit. She was terrified of who this man was. Why had he taken her?

When Ino finally got a good look, she saw the Akatsuki robes. She paled instantly. "What did you do to Sasuke!?" she yelled, standing up.

"I didn't do anything to your precious Sasuke. He ran away with that chakra smelling whore, Karin," the man said. He sounded pretty pissed off that he had gotten away.

"Who are you…?" Ino asked, stepping towards him.

The man snatched her hands, gripping them tightly. She felt something wet touch where the sides of her wrists were. She groaned angrily and tried yanking away, but to no avail.

"You don't know who I am? Silly, silly Ino. I know who you are. How could you not know me?" He stared into her eyes, chuckling darkly. "My name is Deidara, and my mission was to capture you for the Akatsuki. Sasuke and I staged a battle to get you out in that field by yourself."

Ino's eyes began to shake. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry. She was stuck with a strange man with wet palms. When he let go of her, she saw the tongues on her palms. She winced, backing into the wall.

Deidara put a hand on either side of her on the wall, staring into her eyes. "I heard your jutsu is rather different from other clans," he murmured into her ear, biting the lobe.

Ino winced. "D-Don't touch me, you rapist!" she yelled, trying to push him away.

Pushing him away caused Deidara to get angery. He grabbed her throat and slammed her head into the wall, causing a dent. "Don't fucking push me away, you selfish bitch. I want to make you feel good."

Ino wanted to yell, shout for help, but she knew it would be useless. She whimpered. "Please… let me go!"

The palm of Deidara's hand slammed against her mouth, the tongue coiling around Ino's like a playful lover. He smirked as she moaned for more. He took his one hand and began undoing the buttons of her shirt, one by one. He was going to be slow and torturous.

When the buttons were all gone, Deidara slid the shirt down her arms, letting it fall to the floor. His hands grabbed her right breast greedily, the tongue swirling around her nipple.

Those actions were a definite response. Deidara pulled his hand away from her mouth, chuckling. "This is where the real fun begins, my dear." He ripped away at her skirt. "You shouldn't wear revealing clothes like these, you little cock tease.

He placed his hand at her entrance, sticking two beefy fingers up her cunt. She squirmed, moaning and panting.

"P-please don't! I'm a virgin Deidara! I don't want to lose it to you!" she shouted between moans and pants.

Deidara growled angrily, his own mouth hungrily kissing away at her neck, chin, and lips. He fucked her cunt with his fingers quickly, the liquids dripping to the floor as she got more excited.

"You're cunt loves my rough finger fucking. I can feel it milking my fingers, wising for my meat. You want it, don't you?" he breathed, biting her ear passionately.

Deidara had a hard-on so bad. It pushed against his shorts so tight they could have ripped.

Suddenly, Ino screamed as her juices flowed out, the tongue in Deidara's palm catching every drop as it also licked her cunt clean and dry. "This is where even more fun begins."

He stripped out of his cloak and clothes, pressing his hard on against her needy cunt. "You like my dick, don't you? All ten inches are going to fill this virgin," he said, laughing evilly.

Ino stared crying again, the tears being licked away by Deidara. Then, when she thought he would enter her, he grabbed her by the neck and threw her on the bed in the room, striding over, looking down on her body.

She hugged herself, trying to protect her innocent body, but it was to late. Deidara climbed over her, thrusting forward. The thrust was met with a loud scream, in which Deidara slammed his hand on her mouth.

"Shut up and take it, bitch."

He practically rocked her body with every thrust, moving faster as the lust intensified. Suddenly he groaned, placing his seed in her innocent womb as she was knocked out, darkness surrounding her world.

Deidara laughed and put his clothes back on, leaving the room, making sure the door locked.


End file.
